User blog:Loka Fåghel/My most wanted Death Battles
This is basically a place where i talk about why i want some of my most wanted DB's, the connections between the characters, as well as who i think would win and why. (I should note that these aren’t listed in any specific order) (I am also far from done with this and my opinions may change during the time I’m editing this) Harley Quinn VS Juliet Starling HVJ7_Loka.jpeg Let’s start with the big one. Harley VS Juliet has been my most wanted fight for a decent amount if time, and to this day i still don’t understand what originally made me so invested into the matchup. I do however know for a fact that this would be the most fun and interesting matchup out of Harley’s possible battles, as well as one of the most even. Why should it happen? * Because then I’ll finally shut up about it lol * The dialogue would be amazing * It’s a hammer VS Chainsaw fight, how could you not want it? * Really, the whole idea just sounds fucking badass * Harley has still somehow not appeared in Death Battle * Lollipop Chainsaw really needs more love man * Harley’s next best opponent is Jinx... Connections? * Blonde, crazy, love sick and attractive killers with hilariously enormous melee weapons. Who wins and why? * Juliet wins. First things first, Juliet’s chainsaw is far superior than Harley’s hammer or baseball bat, as it’s never been stopped by anything Juliet wants to cut through, wether it being the floor of a building or many metres of solid steel. She’s stronger too, as Harley beating Killer Croc doesn’t stand up to Juliet sawing through a giant UFO (It was weakened at the time, but it’s still more impressive than Croc’s durability). They’ve got similar speeds and are very even when it comes to intelligence, but Juliet has the advantage of not being full blown insane. Plus, Juliet is the only one who possesses a way to heal herself, nullifying most of the damage she potentially could receive. Sailor Moon VS Madoka Kaname Moon_VS_Madoka_3.jpeg Why should it happen? * Easily Usagi’s best matchup * Madoka’s only good matchup * The animation would be amazing * Despite having a pretty obvious winner, it’s still a fun battle to discuss Connections? * School girls turned magical goddesses with stupidly broken magical powers Who wins and why? * Madoka wins. Usagi once wiped out the concept of chaos in her universe, but Madoka did the same thing in an infinite amount of universes (Whatever that means), and while both could be argued to have infinite power, Madoka still has showcased much more impressive feats than Moon has. Same idea when it comes to durability, as Usagi’s universal durability feats are completely overshadowed by Madoka’s multiversal ones. Usagi is technically faster, but it doesn’t really matter when the difference between power and toughness is this massive. This, alongside Madoka’s superior magic arsenal, gives her the win. Yuno Gasai VS Sachiko Shinozaki Shash_Knife.jpeg Why should it happen? * We need more horror characters in Death Battle * The only one of Yuno’s matchups where the connections isn’t “Yandere” Connections? * Innocent looking, yet incredibly dangerous and brutal killers Who wins and why? * Yuno wins. She’s way more experienced with fighting in general and has a wider arsenal of weapons. She’s also stronger and faster than Sachiko, and has much more endurance than her. Plus, Darkening wouldn’t effect Yuno since she’s already insane. Bill Cipher VS Discord 6EBF4430-5F7D-4226-B4EE-149717E6CD8D.jpeg Why should it happen? * I miss Gravity Falls * It would be both epic and hilarious at the same time * Reality warpers are always fun to see in DB * Imagine if they got Alex Hirsch to voice Bill Connections? * Gods of Chaos from well known cartoons Who wins and why? * Bill wins. He’s shown way more destructive potential, as well as more dangerous magic. While Discord might be Solar System level, Bill is casually universal and is canonically considered a threat to the wider multiverse. Plus, Bill can turn Discord to stone whenever he wants, which we know for a fact that he’s vulnerable to. Noel Vermillion VS Aigis NoelVSAigisLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * More persona in Death Battle * It’s been years since we had a BlazBlue character in DB * Based on the DBX, the animation would be fantastic * It’s been heavily requested for a very long time Connections? * Robotic waifu’s with guns Who wins and why? * Noel wins. Noel has the strength, speed, durability and intelligence advantages as well as the superior weaponry. Aigis’ only chance at winning would be her Wild Card, but Noel’s speed and nearly unescapable combo’s would make it very difficult for Aigis to actually focus on using it, plus, Noel could just go Mu-12 and beat the shit out of her. Carnage VS Crona Carnage_kills_small_child.jpeg Why should it happen? * The Carnage downplay in his last battle was disgusting, he deserves a second chance * Good way to bring Soul Eater into DB Connections? * Mentally unstable, regenerating, shapeshifting killers with powerful symbiotes Who wins and why? * Carnage wins. Betty Noire VS Turbo Mecha Sonic BettyVSMechaLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * I miss Super Mario Bros Z * One of the only good OC themed matchups Connections? * Apocalyptic enders of worlds originating from internet spin-off of famous video game series Who wins and why? * Mecha Sonic wins. He’s stronger, way faster, and much more durable. He's shrugged of planet shaking explosions and mountain destroying lasers, moved so fast that time itself stopped, and easily killed some of the Sonic universes strongest characters. And to top it off, all of this was in his base form. Asura VS Atrocitus AsuraVSAtrocitusLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Do i really need to explain how awesome it would be? Connections? * Rage-fuelled world breakers Who wins and why? * Atrocitus wins. Not only is Asura’s rage a perfect fuel for the Red Lantern Ring, but Atrocitus himself is on league far beyond Asura’s level. While Asura in his ultimate form is capable of breaking planets and stars, as well as punch through a galaxy-sized idol, Atrocitus is constantly fighting against Hal Jordan, who overpowered the god of willpower with his own willpower (Still makes no sense) and Kyle Rayner, who held back the big bang. i terms of speed, Asura once crossed the distance between Gaea and the center of the Milky Way Galaxy in minutes, but Hal once flew across the universe in an hour, giving Atrocitus the speed advantage as well. Still not sure? Remember that the Green Lantern constructs can hold back Big Bangs? Well, Atrocitus has consistently broken out of these constructs like they were nothing, and he can even create his own (Although it’s unknown if they’re on the same level as the GL’s ones, but they should at least be close). Asura is far from a pushover, but Atrocitus superior strength, speed, durability and ragepower gives him the win. Monika VS Giffany 38209350-BEA5-4F00-A89E-84C8AFCFD31A.jpeg Why should it happen? * A very interesting and unique battle, as we can’t rely solely on feats to decide the victor * Monika’s only good matchup * Would be interesting to see how the fight would look like Connections? * Sentient yandere computer programs Who wins and why? * Monika wins. She can easily delete Giffany‘s coding whenever she wants, and has shown to be able to survive it herself. Also, if we go by feats, then it’s Universal+ Monika VS Wall level Giffany. Ridley VS King K. Rool F4E1716C-30E8-4BAF-92A2-3D78988998AE.jpeg Why should it happen? * It’s been far to long since we had a Metroid character in DB * Seeing K. Rool faking his own death and Ridley not buying it would be amazing * This could be 3D via Smash Models * If they gave K. Rool a voice, it would be the funniest thing ever * Gangplank galleon is a banger Connections? * Giant, sadistic and mass murdering reptilian pirates which are famous for cheating death Who wins and why? * Ridley wins. Technically K. Rool possesses both the strength and versatility advantage, but in the end Ridley just outclasses him in every other category. First of all, Ridley is clearly the smarter fighter, as he’s a top grade commander and strategic military commander compared to the less than genius K. Rool. Second, attack potency and durability; Even in his weakest forms, Ridley can fight evenly with Samus, who’s ice beam can freeze stars and power bombs can destroy planets. And Ridley has consistently survived hordes of these attacks at the same time. What about speed? Easy, Ridley can outrace Samus Gunship, which flies between planets in a matter of seconds. But shouldn’t K. Rool’s invisibility and faked deaths allow him the get the jump on Rid? Well... No, not only can Ridley also turn invisible, but Ridley’s intelligence means that he likely wouldn’t fall for tricks like that. Lich King VS Sauron ArthasVSSauronLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * It’s Ice VS Fire, something we’ve never had in DB * Both World of Warcraft and Lord of the Rings has somehow not appeared in DB yet Connections? * Powerful and dangerous leaders of true evil. Also, as previously mentioned, it’s fire vs ice Who wins and why? * Lich King wins. Not only is Arthas the better overall fighter, but Sauron usually usually underestimates his foes and likes to test their full potential, which in the case of Lich King, would lead to his demise. Sauron was defeated by two hobbits while it took the most powerful warriors in Azeroth to overthrow Arthas, and it’s very unlikely that the ring could corrupt Arthas, as his mastery of darkness and evil as well as his far superior magic would most likely nulligy the rings effects. Luigi VS Tails; The Sequel 88EA9922-FCF8-4AF8-9258-C327D1975998.jpeg Wether it being a rematch or a remake, this needs a part two. This time, with hopefully the correct winner Why should it happen? * Luigi was robbed of his victory last time Connections? * Yes Who wins and why? * Luigi wins. Luigi is stronger than Tails (Lifting and kicking a 61 million ton castle force of 3.5 Megatons if TNT VS Dragging 10 tons), more durable (Survived a 2.4 megaton blast while Tails has no remarkable durability feats), has faster reactions (Casually reacts to and dodges lightning and lasers while Tails doesn’t), more experienced (Do i really need to explain why?), and has an overall better and bigger arsenal (Luigi can carry over 20 different power ups, multiple types of stat altering and healing items and access to aid from polterpup, E. Gadd and Gooigi, and all that’s not even mentioning his bottomless gloves, which grant him an infinite amount of these power ups and items while Tails only has access to his airplane and a few drones). Even if Tails gets to use his super form, Luigi can counter it with many different types of invincibility and invisibility granting items, plus Luigi has dealed with opponents like Super Tails before in his base form while Tails barely has any fighting experience at all. Rosalina VS Palutena Space_Waifu_VS_Sky_Waifu.jpeg Why should it happen? * Why not? * Could be 3D via Smash Models Connections? * Beautiful goddesses of different Nintendo worlds from space and heaven respectively Who wins and why? * Rosalina wins. Even if you ignore Rosa’s Universe resetting feat, she still wins via Bowser and Mario scaling (Multi-Solar System to Multi-Galaxy) whereas Palutena’s still only island. And even after highballing Palu to Solar System, Rosa is still far beyond of what Palutena is capable off. Shantae VS Filia ShantaeVSFiliaLokaFåghel.png But Loooka! What about Shantae VS Lilac!?!? - Some guy Honestly, i prefer this because: * It’s an unique matchup with interesting animation potential * It would allow for a lot of creativity with their respective abilities * Skullgirls hasn’t appeared in DB yet * I just like Filia more than Lilac and would rather see Shantae fight someone i actually care about * It’s really fucking close, which would make for a very exiting battle Connections? * Waifu’s who attack with their hair Who wins and why? * Filia wins? I’m gonna be honest, i don’t actually know who wins this, they’re very equal in a lot of ways. First off all, they’re almost equal in strength, Shantae fought the Pirate Master, who crated a storm over an entire town (This storm was created by the same dark magic which also fuels him, so Shantae should be equal), but Filia defeated The Skullgirl, who tore down an entire tower and threw it across a town, so they’re about equal in that matter. As for versatility, Shantae has a LOT of items and magic to use, but Samsons shapeshifting can grant Filia an equal amount (And before you say that Shantae can just use her sword to chop of Filia’s hair, other people have tried that and it didn’t work, she would most likely just piss Samson off). Filia probably(?) has the durability advantage, as the foes she fights against are generally more powerful than the ones Shantae does, so theoretically she should be able to power through Shantae’s arsenal and kill her before she can transform... but Shantae is a lot faster than Filia (Shantae dodged lightning while Filia scales to Valentine, who dodged machine gun fire), so while she should be able to outmanoeuvre Samsons shapeshifting, she still doesn’t have a way to put Filia down. I legitimately don’t know who wins, but I’m betting on Filia due to her superior defences and range. Lucina VS Kitana 0FEB92BF-87E4-42AA-8DB0-65772C51C41F.jpeg Why should it happen? * The DB curse might make Lucina her own character in Smash * Fire Emblem has still somehow not appeared in DB yet * Would probably be 3D because duh Connections? * Time traveling, blue princesses who can kick ass Who wins and why? * Lucina wins. She’s stronger, faster and has a bigger arsenal of weapons than Kitana, not that it really matters since the Falchion far outclasses any of Kitana’s options. Also, Lucina has dealt with far tougher foes than Kitana has. should note that despite defeating him in Mortal Kombat 11 Kitana shouldn’t scale to Shao Kahn as she’s never shown that type of physical power in the past. Gaara VS Sir Crocodile Cue_Star_Wars_sand_mem.jpeg Why should it happen? * Gaara was robbed of his victory last time * We haven’t had a One Piece character since S4 * Probably the only One Piece VS Naruto match where the One Piece character wins Connections? * Shonen sandbenders Who wins and why? * Crocodile wins. No matter what he tries, Gaara can’t actually harm him unless he uses water, which he doesn’t have. He shouldn’t be able to control Croc’s sand body, while Croc can easily use Gaara’s own sand against him. Goku Black VS Reverse-Flash Can_Goku_Black_say_the_N-Word?.jpeg Why should it happen? * It would be a very unique and interesting battle to watch * I’m all in for more speedsters in Death Battle Connections? * Evil versions of famous heroes. Also, the classic Dragon Ball VS DC rivalry Who wins and why? * Reverse-Flash wins. Goku Black physically outclasses Reverse-Flash when it comes to strength, durability and versatility, but Reverse-Flash’s speed is just stupid. Goku Black wouldn’t even land a single hit on hslaF before being killed, and even if he did, Thawne‘s fast healing would allow him to survive most of it. Also, Hslaf can negate Not-Goku’s speed, rendering him unable to move, or even just phase through him for an even quicker kill. Ruby Rose VS Maka Albarn FU_Nuts_&_Dolts_is_canon.jpeg Why should it happen? * It’s already confirmed lol * It’s a goddamn Scythe battle Connections? * They’ve both got Scythes? Is that it? Who wins and why? * Maka wins. She scales to island level stuff while Ruby barely reaches large building, her speed really doesn’t help her against Maka (Especially if Maka crushes her aura, which she totally could), and Crescent Rose pales in comparison to Maka’s Soul and Black Blood Dress. Plus, Ruby’s Silver Eyes only work on Grimm. Akame VS Killua AAAAAAAKAMEVSKILLUAVERSION3AAAA.jpeg Why should it happen? * Neither Akame Ga kill or Hunter X Hunter has appeared in DB yet * Akame wins are always nice Connections? * Quick, teenage anime assassins Who wins and why? * Akame wins. First of all, Killua isn’t immune to poison, he’s only resistant as he’s never shown to endure lethal poisons before, so Akame’s sword would still kill him with one cut. Akame is also faster, as she reacted to lighting (A speed Killua has never shown to match, even in Godspeed), and more powerful, as she matched Esdeath (Who‘s country level, far beyond Killua’s power). Galactus VS Unicron Can_you_believe_this_is_my_first_Galactus_VS_Unicron_TN?.jpeg Why should it happen? * Godamnit Death Battle! We’ve been waiting for so fucking long for this fucking battle!! * The more transformers in Death Battle, the better Connections? * Enormous and extremely powerful devourers of worlds Who wins and why? * Jason Voorhees VS Michael Myers Mask_boi.jpeg Why should it happen? * A perfect fit for Halloween episode (No pun intended) * We need more horror characters in Death Battle * ki ki ki ma ma ma Connections? * The two most famous horror movie slashers Who wins and why? * Jason wins. Not only is he stronger and faster than Michael, but Jasons teleportation means Michael would really struggle with landing any attacks, plus, Jason has the superior healing on his side. Also, Jason defeated Freddy Krueger and apparently survived a fall from orbit (and a black hole? No way that’s canon). Sandman VS Clayface I_don’t_like_sand.jpeg Why should it happen? * It’s one of the few remaining interesting Marvel VS DC battles * It’s a very unique matchup, and the animation has a lot of creative potential Connections? * Practically unkillable villains to famous heroes which are made of different types of dirt Who wins and why? * Clayface wins. Even though Sandman holds the stat advantage and could potentially resist Clayface’s poison touch thanks to his radiation and acid immunities, he simply cannot kill Clayface. Not only is Clayface’s regeneration superior to Sandman’s, but William is specifically weak against liquids and wet clay, and even if Sandman turns his body into glass, he still doesn’t have a way to finish off Clayface. Rain VS Zuko RainVSZukoLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Rain’s my favourite MK character and the DB curse might put him in the next Mortal Kombat * The more Avatar in Death Battle, the better Connections? * Prince who controls fire & lightning VS Prince who controls water & lightning Who wins and why? * Rain wins. Not only is he thousands of years older than Zuko, giving him way more experience, but it’s also a battle of fire VS Water. But Zuko is quicker right? So he should be able to incinerate Rain at will? Well, no. Not only can Rain easily teleport out of the way, but none of Zuko’s attacks would be able to kill him since he survived Kotal Kahn’s beam of sunlight (Which should be able to reach 27 million degrees Celsius). Ibuki VS Ino I_sure_have_been_redoing_a_lot_of_TN’s_recently.jpeg Why should it happen? * I really like ninja battles * Naruto wins are always nice Connections? * Young ninja with weird hair with similar skills Who wins and why? * Ino wins. Ibuki and Ino are very even when it comes to power, skill, durability, intelligence and weaponry, but it’s Ino’s superior speed which gives her the win (Ino is hypersonic while Ibuki is only Subsonic). Plus, if Ino lands the Body-Switch technique, it’s over for Ibuki. Katara VS Juvia Water_waifu’s.jpeg Why should it happen? * The more Avatar in Death Battle, the better * We haven’t had a Fairy Tail character since S4 * Surprisingly, we’ve never had a water themed battle before Connections? * Girls with incredible control over water Who wins and why? * Juvia wins?. And here we have another battle where I’m not sure who wins. So first things first, Juvia holds a clear physical advantage over Katara, potentially to the point where she can oneshot her, but Katara can avoid Juvia’s water magic with her bending while Juvia can resist Katara’s waterbending with her magic (And while Katara could potentially bend Juvia’s water body, it would require her to be in her water state). Next up is Katara’s bloodbending, sounds like a perfect instant kill move right? Well, maybe, but that would require Juvia to be in her physical form. As for Juvia’s water lock, Katara could possibly bend it, but Juvia’s sheer strength would most likely overpower her. To summarise it, Katara has more options for ending this fight, but all of them are relied on what form Juvia enters first, while Juvia‘s far superior power could always give her the win. So due to these reasons, I’m siding with Juvia on this one. B.B. Hood VS Peacock I_don’t_know_what_to_call_this_one.jpeg Why should it happen? * Skullgirls hasn’t appeared in DB yet * We haven’t had a Darkstalkers character since S1 Connections? * Young, psychopathic and trigger happy assassins Who wins and why? * B.B. Hood wins. While they’re about equal in skill and equipment, Hood absolutely destroys Peacock when it comes to power, as she’s fought people like Demitri and Morrigan. Peacock may be faster and physically stronger, but she can’t really do anything against someone like B.B. Hood. Boa Hancock VS Rider Medusa Sexy_slippery_snake_sisters.jpeg Why should it happen? * Again, One Piece hasn’t been in DB since S4 * Stay/Fate Night still hasn’t appeared in DB Connections? * Two beautiful snake women who are known for petrifying their foes Who wins and why? * Rider Wins. She surpasses Boa in strength, speed and durability while also possessing the superior tactics and battle strategies. However, the biggest factor is that Rider’s petrification is leagues better than Boa’s, as she doesn’t even have to hold eye contact while Hancock does, even then, Rider’s visor would protect her from Boa’s petrification powers if that wasn’t the case. Saiko Bichitaru VS Nora Valkyrie It_makes_more_sense_than_you_think.jpeg Yeah, i know what you’re thinking, but trust me, it makes more sense than you think. Why should it happen? * Saiko is probably the only DB worthy SMG4 character * It’s a fight between giant fucking hammers * Would be interesting to see what they would do with it Connections? * Hammer wielding, energetic (for different reasons), and powerful gals from series with good characters but not the best writing. Who wins and why? * Saiko wins. She’s far stronger, faster and leagues more durable than Nora. She’s strong enough to knock a mech with her hammer so hard it blows up and even KO Master Hand with one attack, She’s quick enough to block minigun fire and SSG Goku’s Kamehameha, and though enough to survive a collapsing mansion and a city-levelling nuke. Nora’s semblance isn’t gonna do much to actually hurt Saiko. Broly VS The Juggernaut Power_of_Rage.jpeg Why should it happen? * It could be 3D? (Most likely not, but maybe!) * It fits in so well with Asura VS Atrocitus Connections? * Two incredibly buff dudes with the power to easily break the world Who wins and why? * Broly wins. While Juggernaut has tossed around people like Thor and Hulk, Broly was able to defeat both Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta, and even forced Gogeta to use Super Saiyan Blue in order to defeat him. Noob Saibot VS Reaper Shadows_of_Death.jpeg Why should it happen? * Because it would be cool * Imagine the Edgy talk between them * God imagine the Edgy music track Connections? * Former allies of heroes turned evil after their death. Also, edgyness Who wins and why? * Noob wins. The only way for Reaper to get a chance at killing Noob is staying in his Wraith Form, but Noob’s ability to disable special moves gives him the advantage. That, alongside his shadow clones and portals, makes this battle pretty clear cut. Pyramid Head VS Nemesis PyramidVSNemesisLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * The more horror characters in Death Battle, the better * Adding to that, the more Resident Evil in Death Battle, the better * S.T.A.R.S... Connections? * Legendary monsters from horror survival games Who wins and why? * Nemesis wins. Despite Pyramid Head holding the strength and reaction time advantages, it doesn’t really matter against someone like Nemesis. First off, it’s very clear that Nemesis has the speed and mobility advantages, as Pyramid Heads well, head slows him down quite a bit and certainly wouldn’t help him in combat. Nemesis also holds the both durability (Survived a building sized explosion while PH doesn’t have the best durability feats) and weaponry advantage (Nemesis rocket launcher is very obviously superior to PH’s knife and spear) while also having the better endurance thanks to his healing factor. Blake VS Mikasa BlakeVSMikasaLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * It’s Blake’s only non-garbage matchup * Probably Mikasa’s only DB option * Blake winning a DB could make Qutibah21 finally shut up Connections? * Black haired, sword wielding hot anime(ish) girls who swing around to combat giant monsters Who wins and why? * Blake wins. Let’s be honest, Mikasa can’t do shit to Blake’s aura, and while she holds the speed, reaction and agility advantages, as well as the ability see through Blake’s Shadow Clone Jutsu, Blake far outclasses her when it comes to strength and durability. She also has the experience and intelligence advantages over Mikasa, and Gambol Shroud is a far batter weapon than any of Mikasa’s choices. Kakashi VS Aizawa KakashiVSAizawaLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Naruto wins are always nice * Despite being a stomp, it would still be fun to watch Connections? * Powerful anime mentors with eye related abilities Who wins and why? * Kakashi wins. Kakashi just far outclasses Shouta when it comes to strength, durability, speed, versatility and abilities. Aizawa “may” be smarter than Kakashi, but that’s really all he got going for him and even if Aizawa disables Kakashi’s powers, it still wouldn’t matter as Kakashi far outclasses Aizawa physically and his arsenal of weapons are greatly superior to Aizawa’s limited options. Meta Knight VS Zero MetaKnightVSZeroLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Meta Knight’s only good matchup Connections? * Mysterious and badass warrior swordsmen who are rivals to popular video game characters Who wins and why? * Meta Knight wins. Meta Knight beats Zero in strength, speed, durability, experience and weaponry. He has an obvious advantage in strength (Fought Kirby who can casually deal out 1,900 septillion tons of TNT), speed (Flew from one edge of the galaxy to the other in seconds) and durability (Survived a black hole capable of at least 86 octillion tons of TNT). When it comes to fighting experience, Not only is MK thousands of years older than Zero, but he was also in war for many of those years, easily giving him the experience advantage, and Galaxia by itself is a much better weapon than anything Zero carries. But what about some of Zero’s abilities like Dark Hold and Guard Shell? Well, their limited uses and Meta Knight’s speed makes them pretty much useless in this fight. Erron Black VS Jesse McCree ErronVSJesseLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * It’s a goddamn Wild West battle * Dear god the animation potential * It’s High Noooon..... * Erron’s fucking X-Ray Connections? * Cowboy mercenaries in the modern world Who wins and why? * Erron Black wins? Yup, it’s that time again. Now, at first glance this looks like an easy win for Erron, right? Yeah, that’s what i thought too, but after some debating in the comments, this turned out to be much closer than i expected. Let’s start with strength, Erron can chop trough titanium statues with one blow and could scale to Johnny Cage, who once chopped through diamond (Which would require about 50 million joules, or 11 kg of TNT) while Jesse potentially scales to Genji, who can deflect bullets from a giant robot (Which was calculated at about 3 Tons of TNT). So while it seems McCree would have the advantage, this feat is after scaling through Reinhart and Brigitte, so it’s not the most clear feat of strength. As for speed, neither holds a distinct advantage, but this is not the case when it comes to experience and weaponry as Erron’s super age and huge arsenal offers him multiple ways to take down Jesse, and his skill and precision with his revolver on his own is far superior to what McCree has shown. When it comes to durability, McCree once again holds the advantage (Survived being rammed by Wrecking Ball, while Erron really doesn’t have any remarkable durability feats) But Erron has the advantages of endurance and stamina as he can keep fighting after almost fatal injuries and multiple broken bones. To summarise it, McCree has the strength and durability, they've both got the Speed, and Erron has the endurance, stamina, experience, precision and weaponry. So yeah, while I’m not sure who wins, I’m with Erron. Category:Blog posts